


83line 我配不配爱你2

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 2





	83line 我配不配爱你2

“朴先生，我刚才演的怎么样？”  
朴正洙推开门，看到金希澈正翘着二郎腿把脚搭在桌子上。“不好意思，有点事耽搁了，让您久等了，您说什么表演？”朴正洙面上温和的笑着，心里却更担心了，刚才这家伙果然是故意的，他到底是什么来头。  
金希澈轻蔑的看了对面的男人一眼，他放下腿站起身说：“不绕弯子了，我来就是想要见你的。朴先生好大的架子，我足足等了四天。”  
“你到底要做什么？”朴正洙皱着眉头问。  
“很简单，找工作而已，我给你做事你给我饭吃，你应该知道你身边那些废物一个都比不上我吧？”金希澈坐在桌子上，把脸凑到朴正洙面前，歪着脑袋看他。  
“你就那么确定我会答应？”  
“冷静，朋友，这是一个选择题。”金希澈把手放在朴正洙的肩膀上，“你也可以选择不要我，那我就继续在楼下打擂赚钱。不用担心，一样没人打得过我。”  
朴正洙的眉头皱得更深了，他开的这家酒吧只是表面营生，地下一层的赌场和擂台才是他联络雇主的主要地点，而所谓擂台赛和赌局不过是个幌子罢了，输赢都是早有定数，因为金希澈这个变数的出现，已经爆了好几天大冷门，那些暴躁的老雇主们已经蠢蠢欲动，虽然心里对眼前这个该死的花衬衫满是提防，朴正洙还是清楚的知道，这并不是一道选择题。  
“就算我收留你，楼下那几位可不会放过你，你知道你这几天害我们赔了多少钱吗？”朴正洙用手打开肩膀上金希澈的手。  
“那么朴先生觉得自己的信誉值多少钱？我猜朴先生会护着我，所以先来找朴先生，如果我押错了宝，我给下面的人卖命也是一样赚钱，但是你猜那时候，他们会不会把我当成刀刺向你？”金希澈继续微笑着说。  
朴正洙后退了几步，看着金希澈的眼睛，没有说话。

“比起他们，我更想成为朴先生这样的人的武器。”金希澈眨眨眼睛无辜地说。

“一会我找人帮你安排房间，你收拾收拾今天就住进来吧。”良久朴正洙抬起低垂的眼帘，对金希澈说。

“哥，我们真的要留下他吗？”  
“难道你还有别的办法？我没有退路啊。”朴正洙望着汽车远去的方向叹了口气，他们的团队在整个运营链条中主做托家，充当买家和卖家的中间人，积累起的人脉是他最宝贵也是唯一的靠山，他不希望自己辛苦经营多年的口碑被这个家伙葬送。  
“可是…”  
“别说了，先让他藏几天，我处理一下那群老鬼，然后让他跟着我，我亲自看着他。”朴正洙松了松领带，靠在了椅背上。

金希澈大摇大摆地走出朴正洙的酒吧，坐进自己的车里，反复确认过没有监听后，从车座下面摸出了一个一模一样的手机拨通了一个号码。  
“一切顺利，我见到他了。”金希澈放下遮光板对着电话那头的人说，“那位是什么样的人？我想想…是个喜欢玩镜子的男人。”


End file.
